Elevator, Going Up
by Talis13
Summary: Chris Jericho and Lita: stuck in an elevator? The catch? They don't like each other...well, AT ALL! ^^


Title~ Elevator, Going Up

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. Thanks for asking though. ^^ And ZipLoc belongs to S.C. Johnson. ^^

Note~ This is actually a challenge response. That being the following: the challenge went along the lines of two characters that didn't really like each other too well being stuck in an elevator (which provides just the atmosphere for my character-interaction-writing ;). Ta-Da! 

Spoilers~ Nothing specific this time...

Summary~ Chris Jericho and Lita are stuck in the company elevator for a while: and they don't like each other terribly well at all. ^^ So, torture all around!! 

Preferred Accompanying Soundtrack~ Aerosmith, 'Love in an Elevator'.  ^^

            Chris Jericho waited impatiently as the door slid open, and he stepped into the elevator, quickly pushing the fifth floor button. He leaned back against the wall, watching as the doors slowly slide shut once more. "WAIT! Hold that door!!"

            He jumped, reaching out and stopping the door. It slid back, revealing a panting red head. She looked up with a smile before it froze and melted off. "Oh."

            Chris rolled his eyes, stepping back. "Well, if it isn't the Hardy Ho."

            She frowned, stepping in and smacking the fifth floor button as well. She leaned against the opposite wall from Chris. "And if it isn't the Undisputed Chump. Goody."

            He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed with relief as the elevator finally started lifting from the ground floor. "Not that I care, but what are you doing here today?"

            Her hazel eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest, matching his pose. "I have a meeting with Vince."

            Chris arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Me too."

            Her eyes widened slightly. "Not at three?"

            He arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes...why?"

            "Oh my God..." she put her hands over her face. "What if he's going to make me do an angle with YOU of all people?!? Dammit, dammit, dammit..."

            "Yeah, talk about a living hell." he shot back with a sneer. "And I wasn't talking about YOUR situation."

            She glared at him. "My biggest hope is to make you as miserable as possible during the whole angle."

            Chris sent her one of his patented smirks. "Well, if it makes you feel any better Lita, just knowing we have to work together would make me miserable to no ends."

            She rolled her eyes, response on the tip of her tongue before both gave a start at the shuttering of the box. She kept her balance fairly well, as did Chris, he looking around. Lita held out a hand. "Did we just stop?"

            He paused before breifly nodding. "Yeah...I think it did...shit..."

            She looked at the numbers. "Looks like we're between floors right now..."

            Chris gave a snort as he stood, arms over his chest again. "You know, for being a multi-million dollar operation, you'd think Vince would be more on top of maintenance."

            "Yeah, anyone with housemaids and handservents, you'd think they'd be able to hire a maintenance crew."

            Chris couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Well, hey, people will notice they can't use the elevator in a few minutes. I'm sure we won't be here long."

            Lita nodded. "Yeah, I mean, nothing else could go wrong."

            The lights cut and then dim generator lights came on along with annoying elevator music. "Well, that was certainly brilliant, thanks Lita. Anymore good luck you want to give us while we're trapped."

            "Well-"

            "Save it: I don't think we can handle any more." he paused. "Besides, we probably won't be here long: obviously not: all of the power probably went out."

            An hour later, Lita looked pointedly over at Chris from where she sat in a corner of the elevator. "Talk about words of wisdom. 'Oh, it won't be long'. Any more words of wisdom?"

            Chris glared at her from the side he was sitting against. "From the girl that made the elevator stop."

            He didn't like the smirk she sent him. "Very true Chris. After all, I just have an electric personality: I can stop clocks and even elevators now. Its a gift."

            He mocked her words before rolling his eyes. "Right. Electric personality my ass. The only one with an electric personality here besides the elevator is me, the Undisputed-"  
            "Chump, yes, we know Chris. Well, I and the elevator know now."

            He turned towards her. "Just for my own curiosity, did you become a bitch before or after turning into the Hardy Wench?"

            She smirked. "I've been a bitch long before meeting Matt and Jeff!"

            "Wow...I'm sure surprised." the sarcasm was very evident in that statement alone.

            "But Chris..."

            "What?"

            "When did you become a bitch? Before or after getting the championship?"

            "I'll have you know I've always been a- HEY! Wait a second!!"

            Lita was laughing hysterically at that point. "Don't worry Chris! I've always thought you were a bitch!"

            "Whatever. You know what I meant..."

            "Sure Chris! You were comparing your personality to an elevator and calling yourself a bitch: I mean, I didn't even have to help you!!" she laughed again.

            "Funny."

            Boink. Boink. Boink. Boink. Boink. Boink. Boi- "WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU WANT TO DRIVE ME CRAZY FOR A FUCKING HOUR?!?!"

            Lita chuckled lightly under her breath. "You just answered your own question sugar." she grabbed the small plastic ball she had been bouncing against the elevator door for the last hour. She bounced it one more time looking over at Chris with a grin before pocketing the offending item once more. "Actually, I was just bored…"

            "Could you just be quiet for like…ten minutes? Please? I've got a horrible headache now…"

            She looked over, concern showing in her eyes as she watched him hold his head between his hands, looking at the floor of the box they were stuck in. She bit her lip before digging around in her cargo pants pockets again. She tried the pocket on the left side, nearest the floor and pulled out a ZipLoc baggie. "Bingo!"

            "That wasn't ten minutes Lita…"

            "Sorry." She opened the bag, tacking out two pills, extending them out. "Here."

            He looked up and over, eyebrow arched. "Poison?"

            "Not this time." She smiled. "Tylenol. For your headache."

            He hesitated a moment before grabbing the proffered pills. "Thanks."

            She nodded with the slightest of smiles. "Least I could do after torturing you for an hour."

            "No shit?"

            Chris lay out on the floor of the elevator, idly staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He was used to Lita being loud and obnoxious…she actually wasn't too bad when she wasn't moving or talking: not that it ever lasted long. He rolled his eyes as he heard her shuffling around once more. She shifted again, trying to get comfortable and it not working. He sighed, thinking. "You know what? I really don't know much about you at all, you know that?"

            She tilted her head in an endearing manner as she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

            He looked over with the slightest of smiles. "I don't know about you. We've been stuck in here for a couple of hours. Tell me something about yourself."

            She paused a moment before turning towards him with a smile. "I like to dance."

            "Dance? What kind of dancing?"

            "Any kind! It's so much fun! I like going to clubs…it turns into more of an issue to find someone that wants to go though." she smiled happily a moment before turning back towards him. "And I also like to watch Jeff paint. He's really good…"

            "Really?"

            "Oh yeah. He's a great writer too…"

            "Oh…you sound like you really like what he does."

            "I do. He's a very talented individual."

            "Hmm…so, are you guys dating then?"

            Her gentle laughter filled the small space. "Oh, no! We'd never work! I don't know if it's because we're too different or too alike though. We're just better off as friends."

            He nodded, happy with the answer although he wasn't quite sure why. "That's cool."

            "What about you?"

            "What about me?"

            She smiled again as she leaned against the side of the box. "What do you like to do!"

            He smiled slightly. "I like music."

            "Oh?" she paused. "Like, listening or making?"

            "Both actually."

            "Well that's cool!" she exclaimed happily. "What do you play?"

            "Well…I can play guitar but I mostly just sing."

            "Neat! Do you have a band?"

            He smirked slightly. "You could say that. Just something to goof around with, you know?"

            "No, that's awesome Chris! I bet it's fun!"

            He looked over seeing her smile and couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah. It's a blast actually."

            She tilted her head; looking at the branch she was considering traversing. "Do you think I could come see you play sometime?"

            He arched an eyebrow. "You interested?"

            "Well…yeah. It sounds awesome." She smiled again.

            "That'd be cool. Sure, I'll find out when and where we're playing again and let you know."

            "Great!"

            He watched as she smiled happily as she thought. She actually wasn't that bad…maybe he should have given her a chance before their forced confinement. And she really was beautiful with her red hair framing her face. Maybe she'd be interested in doing something- WAIT!!! This is _Lita_, not your average 'Jane'!! He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Jesus, I've been cooped up too long…"

            "You okay Chris?"

            He glanced over, hoping he hadn't been talking out loud. He sat up with a shrug. "I'm fine: just thinking I guess."

            She nodded, a sad look crossing her face. "Oh…I know I'm not your first choice of company Chris…and I know you don't like me: sorry you couldn't be stuck with someone you could get along with…"

            He watched her as she spoke: suddenly painfully aware of just how it was she managed to grow on every other guy in the federation. She was just being herself: very innocent and always trying to make other people feel better. Very endearing. No wonder she had Edge, Rob and a myriad of others wrapped around her little finger: and he guessed she probably didn't even realize it. He smiled warmly at her. "I'll admit it scared me at first. But, you're all right Lita. Actually, you're really sweet. I'd be willing to be friends with you."

            She tilted her head and he swore she was on the verge of sad again. She swallowed and gave him a sad smile…she really did like Chris: way more than she knew she was supposed to. But, there was no chance in hell he'd be interested: they were just now on the verge of actually being friends…he probably wouldn't be willing to give her a chance at this point. She swallowed again and managed another smile. "I-I'm glad Chris. You're okay too." He wasn't sure why he was so relieved to here that from her lips.

            Lita was laughing again. "I bet I can outwrestle you Chris Jericho!"

            His laughter joined hers. "You're good Red, but you're not _that_ good!"

            He sat in front of her as she continued braiding his hair. She leaned over his shoulder with a smile. "I know I'm good: but are you?"

            She missed his grin before he flipped her over his shoulder, laying her sprawled out in the middle of the elevator. He was laughing hysterically at her look of outrage before she jumped up and tackled him down to the floor. "Okay, I'll officially kick your ass now Jericho!!"

            He was laughing as he tried to disentangle her from around him. "What the hell was that? A spear from the floor?!"

            She stuck her tongue out before grinning and slamming him back to the floor, straddling his waist. "Edge was nice and showed me."

            He looked up at her, feeling her small hands pinning down his wrists. He was silent as her bright smile melted off. Chris felt the atmosphere shift dangerously all of a sudden: and he knew it was his fault. Lita swallowed as she met his dark blue eyes…so serious all of a sudden. His fingers threaded with hers and he tugged her down closer, giving her ample time to stop if she wanted. 

            She laid a gentle, teasing touch over his lips, barely there and then gone. She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes again before coming back down, kissing him again. He happily responded to her kiss with his own as her fingers tangled in his blonde hair. The kiss broke at the sudden lurch of the elevator. Her heavy breathing matched his own as they just looked at one another a long moment, feeling the elevator start a downward descent. 

            Lita scrambled up quickly before the elevator stopped at the ground floor. He got up from the floor, continuing to gauge her reaction. She licked her lips briefly before turning towards him and pressing another quick kiss to his lips before taking off out of the elevator. He raised a hand to his lips as he watched her go before stepping out himself.

            Author's Notes~ Hi everyone. ^^ Just a short stand-alone. Hope you liked it. Leave me some feedback!! Thanks for reading!! ^^


End file.
